Change
by LadyInRedz
Summary: One-shot. AU-ish. Tsuna is OOC. Other characters might be too. Mostly about Tsuna. Tsuna was traumatised by an accident involved with Chrome. He decided that he would change. He would change into someone who could protect his friends properly. Even if it cost him his life. Mild violence. No stuffed toys were harmed in the making of this fic.


**A/N: First time writing fanfiction... I meant for Tsuna to be OOC. Sorry if the other characters are, too, esp. Reborn, because I can't really visualise their orginal characters in my head... -_-l| **

**I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and lack of vocabulary. Not beta-ed.**

**One-shot. AU-ish, Tsuna tries to save Chrome from an oncoming car, but Chrome saves him instead. Tsuna is really traumatised as a lot of her blood is splattered on him, and decides that he would protect his guardians at whatever cost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way.**

* * *

For three days, Tsuna was in a dazed state after the accident. He kept remembering blood splattered all over the place. Chrome had gotten hurt because she pushed him out of the way of the car.

He kept visiting her in the hospital.

However, he could not keep the visions out of his head.

* * *

Sometime after that, he started acting normally. When no one was looking, though, he would turn back into his dazed state and start apologizing to Chrome.

* * *

_"How are you, Chrome?"_

_"I'm fine, Boss."_

_"Get well soon, Chrome!"_

_'Something is strange… Is Boss okay?'_ Chrome thought.

* * *

The guardians started noticing that he was acting stranger than usual. What was wrong?

* * *

Reborn lowered his fedora, hiding his confused eyes. His student seemed to be breaking down internally…but _what was the cause_? He should have recovered from the incident, _right_?

* * *

He didn't want this to happen; she didn't deserve this, no, _he _didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry, Chrome. I'm so sorry. I'msorrysosorrysosorrysosorrysosorrysosorrysosorry so..."

He murmured as he held the stuffed bunny in front of him.

* * *

The guardians and Reborn spied on him, all of them quiet for once.

Was the accident why he had such a distressed face?

* * *

_He_ didn't _deserve_ to be saved, besides, wasn't he No-Good Tsuna?

Chrome saved him, when he should have done.

He _failed_ her.

* * *

They watched as his face turned blank. Something was off about him.

* * *

It was because of him, that Chrome got hurt.

It was because of him, who couldn't protect Chrome.

* * *

_Weird._

He had a funny smile on his face, muttering about him being sorry about not being able to protect the girl.

They could practically feel the ominous aura exuding from him.

* * *

Reborn cursed in his head, why hadn't he noticed? Damn those attacks. Damn Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

He involuntarily let out a smile, cradling the stuffed toy in his hands. He was just like this bunny, _weak _and _useless_, unable to do anything without an outside source.

He didn't want to be _useless_; he didn't want to be _weak_.

He had to change.

* * *

They watched in horror as Tsuna's smile turned predatory, and his eyes looked absolutely _wild_. Tsuna viciously and literally _ripped the stuffed toy into pieces_, the stuffing of the toy spilling out.

Tsuna had a satisfied smile on his face, as he giggled at the remains.

* * *

He giggled bitterly.

He would tear his old self apart, the one that couldn't protect his own friends properly.

_Just like what he did to the bunny._

* * *

They watched as his eyes turned cold. There was nothing they could do now to stop Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, and he would never admit it, but he was glad that he wasn't their enemy.

Because Tsuna would **_destroy _**whoever _dared_ harm his guardians. He would _rip_ them into pieces.

**_Just like what he did to the bunny._**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was weird, and you couldn't understand it. I just ****_had_**** to do this. _**

**Back to my Literature essay... (I'm gonna dieeeee,someone save me~! T_T -is dragged away to do homework-)**


End file.
